


Wine and Warmth

by ludus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludus/pseuds/ludus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for one of the kink memes for the prompt drunk Sansa. Sansa goes to confront Margaery. This is just porn. Porny porn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Warmth

The wine had made Sansa’s head fuzzy, but it had also given her purpose. She knocked on the door and then pushed it open without waiting for an answer.

“Sansa?” Margaery looked startled, but not that surprised. She was sitting in front of a mirror, brushing out her long brown hair. Gone was the highly piled Southern hairstyle, instead her curls cascaded around her shoulders to where a sheer slip hung loosely. Sansa’s breath caught in her throat.

She had come here with a purpose, but her mind clouded temporarily with thoughts of smooth porcelain skin. She could only gather her thoughts by looking away.

“I’ve seen you…looking at me,” Sansa said, gazing at a tapestry on the wall. “Tonight, at the feast. At the tournament. In court.” Margaery didn’t say anything, and Sansa allowed herself to look at the other girl’s face. Wide brown eyes regarded her carefully. Was there a hint of amusement playing across Margaery’s face? Sansa nervously closed some of the space between them, but stopped halfway. What had seemed so clear a few minutes ago seemed lost in the haze of wine, and she struggled to grasp on her purpose for coming here. She focused in on Margaery’s lips. Those full, red lips…she felt a tingle going up her spine as she imagined how they would feel against her own.

“Have you?” Margaery seemed to be choosing her words with great care. And then the brown eyes narrowed slightly with purpose and Margaery stood up and closed the space between them. The sheer gown draped against her body as she walked, hugging her curves, and Sansa realized with a tremble that Margaery had nothing on underneath.

Margaery was so close now that Sansa could feel the heat of her breath. A porcelain hand darted up and touched Sansa’s face. She could feel warmth spreading from between her legs, she could smell her own scent and knew Margaery must be able to as well. And the full red lips murmured, “it’s hard not to stare,” but Sansa was beyond words and with the wine propelling her forward she closed the last distance between them and pressed her lips against Margaery’s.

Margaery pushed back softly as first, but then she found purpose and pressed harder, her tongue pushing inside Sansa’s lips and painting warm circles. Sansa could feel hands snaking up her back, pressing their bodies together, pushing against the layers of cloth that divided them. And as if Margaery could hear her thoughts, the hands started untying, pulling, breaking free of the layers between them. Sansa’s hands began to move almost of their own volition, stroking the curves of Margaery’s body and she couldn’t believe how warm the other girl was. She reached up to where the sheer gown was slipping off of Margaery’s shoulder and slid it free. The dress pooled like so much water around Margaery’s feet.

Suddenly Sansa wanted to be bold. So she shut off the stream of thoughts running through her head and simply did exactly what she wanted to do. She bent down and took a breast in her mouth, kneading the other with her hand. And Margaery’s head tipped back slightly, her hands curling in Sansa’s hair. They stood entwined as Sansa explored the curves of Margaery’s torso, felt nipples harden under her tongue and hands, buried herself in the scent rising off of the other girl’s skin. And then Margaery pulled Sansa back up, pushed her back onto the bed, and it was Margaery’s hands doing the exploring now as she pulled off the last vestiges of Sansa’s clothing. Margaery’s lips closed on Sansa’s neck as her hands dipped between Sansa’s legs, pushed between them, fingers parting the folds within, pressing into Sansa. And Sansa couldn’t help but let out a gasp.

Margaery was everywhere, her fingers still pressing inside, her mouth roaming over Sansa’s skin until it joined the fingers, pressing slow hard circles against Sansa’s clit. Sansa gripped madly at the bedding as warmth spread down into her fingers and toes, and she could no longer tell the warmth of the wine apart from pleasure, the only clear thought in her head just “don’t stop.” And Margaery didn’t, she pressed harder and faster even as Sansa’s body began shuddering, hips pushed back, and finally with a moan Sansa came, her hands now the ones curling in Margaery’s hair.

And then Margaery surfaced, meandering her way back up Sansa’s body until her glistening lips met Sansa’s again. Amusement still played across those big brown eyes. It was that amusement that gave Sansa her purpose, and she flipped the other girl over so that now she was on top.

“Your turn,” Sansa smiled.


End file.
